Mini Mes!
by choirfolk
Summary: Krad has found an interesting way to watch Satoshi's daily life, now he's taunted a sleep deprived Dark into doing the same thing, however, will Daisuke be able to handle him and school? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't and can't own D N Angel . . . but I can dream . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark, what are we stealing tonight?" Daisuke muttered groggily.

_I dunno, I gave up on deciding months ago, what ever Emiko wants._

"Oh, ya think Satoshi'll be there?"

_No_

"Really?"

_Yeah sure, and I live under a rock._

Daisuke flipped over, hoping that he could catch some sleep before school, he never did anymore. Dark was usually sleeping by the time

he came home, leaving him to deal with whatever trouble that occured after that. He often wondered if Krad was the same, Dark was constantly

saying that they were complete opposites, so maybe he was normal. Satoshi rarely looked tired during school. The alarm clock buzzed,and Wiz

jumped on him. Daisuke shrugged him off, then reluctantly sat up. Dark's response to this:

_AHHAHAHHAHAHAH. . . . HA . . ha . . ha_

Yeah, Dark needed a day off, he was getting delirious, not to mention insane. The past weekend neither of them had slept much, stealing

was what they were good at, that's what they did, all- weekend-long. No cheery moods in that room. Daisuke practically hiked down the stairs,

ignoring the shouts and crashes that were coming from the kitchen. The doorbell rang, this quieting the shouts, Daisuke promptly ran headlong

into the door, shook his head, then opened it. Satoshi stared back at him, for the first time, Daisuke caught a glimpse of something on his

shoulder.

"Daisuke, I thought you should know that school going to start in- oh say- five minutes-"

That was all it took for the door to be slammed and him to be up the stairs, dressed, cleaned, down the stairs, grabbing a peice of toast,

his school bag, homework and lunch, then be outside sprinting down to the school.

This was the start of a _great _(hence the dripping sarcasm) day. Daisuke forgot the textbook to every single class. His locker refused to

open, even with the right combination, and he was late because of it. Now everyone was at lunch, sitting out where ever they pleased. He

plunked himself down next to Satoshi, turning to him he noticed the object on his shoulder,

" . . . "

"It's Krad. He's suddenly taken to staying there all day," Satoshi struck out and grabbed him, trapping him beneath his fingers and holding

him out so that Daisuke could see. There in his hand was Krad, but he seemed to have shrunk, everything about him was still the same down to

the white wings protruding from his back , it was then that he realized that Dark and Krads' wings shed superfluously, there were little white

feathers all over Satoshi's hand. _I wonder if Dark can do that . . .even if he could, he probably wouldn't_ he thought picturing a mini Dark sitting

there on his shoulder.

"How did he get like that?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi shrugged, "He does it on his own free will. He claims that my daily life is much more interesting when he gets to see it himself."

" Is he easier to handle that way?"

"Well, he can't take over my body, I could easily crush him, and he stays hidden most of the time. I guess he's easier to handle."

Dark's response to this:

_AHHAHAHAHAhahaha . . .haha. . .ha . . .he's little . . ._

Daisuke blinked, now it was clear to him that Dark was going mad out of the need of sleep. Krad suddenly started squeaking,

Satoshi studied him and nodded, " He says that Dark is afraid that his ego will be ruined if he comes out of hiding- he wants me to add

that his ego is the size of the Collesseum in Rome."

Krad studied him, then sqeaked something at him which Daisuke heard as, "Could you say it any more bluntly?"

Dark had awoken in his head at the insult and was currently cursing Krad to other places (sorry, I don't curse). He was obviously infuriated

by such a remark, and was constantly repeating to himself that only Krad's ego was as big as the Collesseum, no, _bigger_ than the Collesseum,

far bigger. _Oh yeah! well, I can do anything I want to do! Maybe I don't feel like making myself pathetic and vulnerable, ever thought about _

_that? Well, have you!_

"Dark's a little sleep-deprived right now," said Daisuke, trying to ignore the racket Dark was currently making in his mind. _I can do _

_anything he can! And I can do it better! That's right! I hope that you can hear me, ya idiot! I can do everything you can and better! How does _

_that make you feel! Well! I'm waiting for an answer!_ Maybe Dark was a little more than sleep deprived, just a little.

Krad leapt off Satoshi's hand, he spread his wings and landed gracefully on Daisuke's shoulder. This time Daisuke could hear him,

"If you're so confident, why don't you come out and join me, hmm?" Krad teased.

_That's it! I'm comin' out, just don't lose me, alright Daisuke?_

"I won't."

Satoshi nodded to him understandingly, "It'll hurt a bit, but you won't have to listen to his ranting."

"Are you implying that I rant," Krad calmly stated, " You should listen to yourself every once in a while."

Daisuke felt a quick jolt of pain surge through his head, then felt a small amount of weight drop onto his shoulder,

"Well, maybe if you weren't always gabbing he could hear himself."

Krad narrowed his eyes, Daisuke turned his head to see a mini-Dark, perched right there on his shoulder. Yes it was Dark alright, he was

about nine inches tall excluding the pitch black wings that protruded from his back.

" You challenge me," Krad whispered.

" Bring it on, my angel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first D N Angel fic . . .Wow, a cliffie too. I'm sooo happy with it! I love D N Angel! Dark is so cute as a chibi! Anyway, I hope you liked

this. Now does everyone the pretty purple button that say, 'GO'? Good, now press it and tell me what you think, is that clear? If it's not let me cllear

it up for you; PRESS THE 'GO' BUTTON! Now that isn't easy? Good, do it! Thanks for reading! JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I've missed you all! You haven't been reviewing like you're supposed to . . . WHY! I was so happy when I got all of your reviews! I loved them! Please, review more, I'm trying to get more e-mails than my dad.

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel, yeah, yeah you know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark glared at Krad, and Krad returned it. They weren't very threatening, being pen-sized and all, but apparently, to each other they were very intimidating. Krad suddenly jumped down back onto Satoshi's shoulder, "I will see you tonight, if you make it through the day without changing back, that is." With that, the bell rang and Daisuke stood up with Satoshi. Krad disappeared into Satoshi's collar and Dark- well Dark nearly fell off of Daisuke's shoulder as soon as he stood up. He hissed something extremely rude into Daisuke's ear before scrambling into his backpack, murmuring about how much of a loser Krad was. Daisuke smiled, well, it was competition now, not murder. That's always a good thing.

_Daisuke, how many and what classes have you got next._ His tone was furious, and he suddenly seemed full of energy, ready to snap any moment.

"Dark," Daisuke said out loud since they were still alone, "Dark, if you hate it that much I guess you could sleep-"

_I'm staying awake! Is that clear! No 'angel' is going to make a fool of the great phantom thief! No one is even going to attempt it! Is that clear enough for you!_ Dark practically screamed. He didn't know exactly _what_ he was going to do, but that stupid little 'angel' was going _down_, even if he was killed in the process. He wouldn't stand down to that _thing_! He glared at Daisuke through the backpack. _Answer my question, Daisuke. How many and what classes do you have next._

Daisuke shook his head and counted them off on his fingers; history, language, and science. "Three," he said, "History, Language Arts, and Science."

Dark sighed, he could live with that. At least he could try to anyway. He shifted in the pocket as Daisuke lifted his backpack and scurried back down into the actual school building. Praying that Dark wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone.

_Don't worry about it, Daisuke,_ Dark's voice became suddenly unnerving, _I know how to act in public . . . .at least. . . Most of the time._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yeah, short I know, but I have good reason- I'm doing the classes separately so they're also gonna be short. Oh well, I've discovered that people like my Inuyasha stories. Especially the first one . . . Anyway, review! I still must get more e-mails than my dad! It is a goal! Oh yeah, before I forget- the schedule shown is actually part of mine. . . I sorry, I couldn't help it! It was just easier that way. Domo Arigato for reading, review and tell me your ideas for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I think that it's about time that I updated this, heh, heh, been slacking. . . PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Alright, now that that's over, on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer-Alrighty now! Are you guys Reading? If you are, you're sane right? Good, then I don't own it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dark

Daisuke ripped open the door just as it was about to shut. The teacher glared at him disprovingly. _Good one genius._ Dark remarked as Daisuke took his seat, _Bet no one saw that comin'_

'Shut it' Daisuke growled mentally.

_mmph._Dark teased. Daisuke absentmindly (to all other eyes) slapped his shoulder. He stared unnervingly at the teacher and stormed over to his desk. Wondering how Satoshi got to his classes on time everyday. Dark seemed to be throwing a fit in his pack, Apparently, ignoring him was worse than telling him to shut up repeatedly. He seemed to be uncomfortable, it sounded like he was trying to eat the eraser or something to that ring. How did Satoshi tolerate this? Maybe Krad was well mannered. Satoshi had said that they were opposites, and quite frankly, they were.

Dark had dark hair, had a tendency to bite things (not many people knew this, except for his grandfather, to Daiki, it was a greeting. "(bite)(growl)(shakes head violently)" "Good morning to you, too."), he also had a habit of disappearing for hours on end, then coming home to sleep the rest of the day. . .the guy was practically nocturnal. From what he'd heard from Satoshi, Krad pretty much stalked him, but when it came to sleep, when he was down, he was down. And there was no way to wake him up that didn't include physical harm. And Satoshi also told him, once, that he'd come home to see Krad frustrated over something. The something was his hair, he'd been trying to brush it and had released it from its ponytail, therefore causing it to spread everywhere. . ._everywhere_. They'd had lovely blonde locks covering their couch and the perimeter around it. Krad had actually been in tears of frustration, that had been the first time Satoshi'd ever touched him without being harmed. So that concluded that Krad could be very sensitive while when Dark was upset, which Daisuke hadn't seen yet, but was told by Daiki, he would avoid any contact with anyone whatsoever, later you would find him in his normal 'I'm-ticked-don't-mess-with-me' mood.

Daisuke looked Satoshi's way. He was just spacing out. Daisuke could see Krad's silver cross hanging loosely out of his collar. Krad himself kept popping out, this resulting in Satoshi putting his hand up and gently pushing him back behind the cloth. It looked as though he almost liked it. . .but then again, the teacher was so boring you basically had to have something to amuse you while he droned on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and (you get it) Daisuke was surprised to see see how gentle Satoshi was, it was then when he realized that Dark had shut up and stopped moving. . . or had he? Trying to looked normal he slipped his hand into his backpack pocket and felt his stomach constrict when he felt no little body.

_I'm right here, _Daisuke felt a wave of relief wash over him, _Oh, so you're worried now, hm? Well, I've got news for you buddy! I ain't stayin' in no pocket all day! Got me! _

"Dark," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "put up, shut up. And please, your grammer is horrible. . "

"Daisuke!"

He looked up, there was the teacher, glaring at him, "Daisuke, who are you talking to? Perhaps you would mind repeating what you said, in front of the class."

"That's alright I-"

"Front and center mister!"

The class smiled, everyone besides Satoshi who was giving him the 'I-don't-know-you-stop-staring-at-me-like-that-it's-not-my-fault-they-found-out-you-idiot-STOP-staring!' He bowed his head and muttered, The teacher glared,

"Louder." He grumbled it.

"Louder." He grunted it.

"LOUDER!"

"PUT UP, SHUT UP!" He sent that teacher a death glare that would have normally murdered him in a second. Dark was cracking up, somehow finding this amusing.

'You need to shut up, right now,' he thought at Dark, in a very low, deadly voice. At the moment, he didn't really care if it worked, he was gonna strangle the life out of him when class was over. The history teacher was about to do one of the following things,

1. Send him off to dentention for yelling at the teacher- disobeying orders would sound more convincing.

2. Scream at him and make him late for his next class to get screamed at by another teacher.

3. Make him stay after school with extra cleaning duties.

4. Principal's office.

That is, before the bell rang and the classroom was empty in record time; about 2 seconds. He growled, his face turning bright red, then sighed, what else could he do? He picked up one of the history books and was still bashing his brains out when the new set of students came in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, that's history! Don't say it's short, people, be happy I updated. If you it's short, I might just take my time writing an even shorter one. Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! even though it's still early! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

-Stares- -drops to her knees- I-I-I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! Please, please,please, I _beg_ of you, please forgive me! I know I haven't updated anything in practically **_ever_** but I have so much schoolwork, and I just finished History day, and now I've gotta do exploratorium! I know! I will try to update more often, but I'm not garaunteeing anything! -bows non-stop- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -becomes Ritsu (Fruits Basket)-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was still shaking the life out of Dark when the bell rang for the end of the passing period.

"Don't you ever-" He snarled, fiercely jerking Dark back and forth, "_ever_ say anything like that again! Repeat!"

"_Daisuke,-"_

"Repeat!"

"_Alright,alright-"_

"Just do it!"

"_ I won't bother you during class, alright? Happy? Sheesh!"_

"Just shut up and everything will be fine, okay? just fine. . .oh, no."

Daisuke snatched the door open just before the teacher closed it all the way.

It was a rule at their school. You aren't late if you make it before the teacher closed the door all the way. Which meant, hey, if you can grab it at the last second, you're good. And it also meant, when you're late, you're absent. Therefore, you got the task of sitting outside the door and hiding your face as anybody walked by. This proved difficult 'cause the Principal was a good one and he liked to make his . . . .rounds. . . yes, rounds. The kids just knew he was looking for a reason to scold somebody.

(back to story)

Daisuke looked around, then noticed, there was him, Satoshi, the Harada Twins, and a few others in the classroom. Why was this a problem? Only half the room was filled, which translated to;

"Aggghhh!"

"Oh! It's closed! ah! What do we do!"

(fwump)

"Sit real still, and hide like this."

"That all?"

"One more thing. Hope the principal forgot 'bout his stroll."

(fwump) (thud) (fwoosh) (smack!)

"Don't. . .touch. . .me. . ."

"Ooookkaay. . .now what?"

(shift-shift)

"I'm bored. . ."

"Me too."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six-"

"SHUT UP!"

(thump)

"Alright, we heard ya."

"gah. . . what do we do?"

"Stay after school."

"For what?"

"Detention."

"Great."

(they're all just random students,)

Daisuke stared at the teacher who merely glanced at the door and told him to take a seat. He plopped down into one and sighed, as the teacher began rambling on about some essay- wait! _Essay!_

_Oh! Dai-chan's gonna have a lot of homework! Bwahahahaha! _

"Shut up!" He hissed, snatching him from his shoulder and putting him under the desk. He got a snarl in return.

About halfway through through the lecture Daisuke slipped his hand down to find air. "Kami-sama! Now what!"

_Relax! I'm just over here! What, Dai-chan's worried about me! Ohhh, I knew you cared!_

"Mom'll kill me if I lose you!" He whispered.

_Thanks for the comfort._

"Mister Niwa! You can translate this sentence to english for us." The teacher glared, Daisuke wasn't too worried though, english was a strong point of his. Then he looked at the sentence. After writing each word clearly on the board, he looked up and turned bright red.

'I will not speak to myself or anyone else for that matter whether I imagine then or not.' The student replyed.'

He looked at the teacher who nodded for him to sit, and thereafter proceeded to called on people to practically diasect the sentence into nouns, verbs, and any other parts of speech.

"Now, remember, guys and girls. Your essays are due tomorrow! And kindly informed your classmates outside, thank you. Bye"

Daisuke groaned. Tomorrow! He figured he'd start now.

_Dai-chan's got homework! Dai-chan's got homework! Dai-chan's got homework! _

"Cram it."

------------------------------------------------------

I. . .updated. . .don't. . .kill me. . .Yeah, It's short, but it's up, so ha! Meh. I know! Iknowiknowiknow! I haven't been on in forever and today's my big update junk day. Oh! Is anyone going to the Anime Expo! If you are, I am too! I'll be going the 1st and 2nd days! And methinks I'll be _almost _ cosplaying Itachi from Naruto! Anyway, REVIEW! If you don't! No story! Bwahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

I will hereby discontinue all stories on this account. Don't bother sending me flames and hate about how I should finish and write because I'm not going to do anything but ask you to read this.

I am no longer, and haven't been, interested in these stories and such anymore. I am a human. I am not an eternal writing mechanism. This account was great 2 or 3 years ago when I was shy and a good writer, but I'm not anymore, and I don't intend to be. I'm not as spontaneous and funny as I used to be, so sorry, but I matured. The bottom line is, I don't care about anymore and will not continue to listen to these "Update, update"

I'm very sorry to do this and, it does hurt to tell the truth. But I've moved on In my life and I am no longer interested. You can make your own ending for them. I will not. I will put this at the end of all stories.


End file.
